The invention relates to a bearing for a rotating body, such as a roller, an axle or a shaft, comprising rolling bodies journaled on a bearing body and supporting a rotation surface of the rotating body in the direction of its rotation axis.
A thrust bearing is known from Austrian Pat. No. 74,248. With this thrust bearing, a rotating spindle with a plane face is supported on two rollers. These rollers are journaled on a common axle that intersects the rotation axis of the spindle at a right angle and is held in a rigid fork.
With a thrust bearing of this kind, it is advantageous that the spindle, when sagging (for instance, when running at the critical number of revolutions), runs only on one of the two rollers. Also with an uneven wear of the two rollers, or the plane face running on the rollers, the spindle runs on one roller only. Thereby a centric accommodation of the axial forces is no longer possible, which adversely affects the quiet running of the spindle. In addition, the radial bearings of the spindle are worn to an increased extent in case of an eccentric accomodation of the axial forces.
A further thrust bearing of the initially defined kind is known from Austrian Pat. No. 241,920 for the axial journaling of a drum type furnace. This drum type furnace is supported on four supporting rollers in the axial direction via a side face of a circumferential collar. Two of these supporting rollers are each journaled in a rocker arm, which leans against a soft or resilient member, such as e.g. a spring, and preferably against a hydraulic hoist that is in connection with a biased oil pneumatic accumulator. A distribution of the total load onto the various rocker arms may thereby be achieved. The means necessary for realizing this distribution of the total load are complex and expensive to maintain. Moreover, these soft and resilient members have to be accurately adjusted, which is very difficult to achieve in practice.